encyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
The Beach Boys in Concert
|publisher=Macrovision Corporation |accessdate=3 September 2009}} |rev2 = Blender |rev2score = | rev3 = Encyclopedia of Popular Music | rev3Score = | rev4 = MusicHound | rev4Score = 3.5/5 |rev5 = Rolling Stone |rev5score = (favorable) | rev6 = The Rolling Stone Album Guide | rev6Score = }} The Beach Boys in Concert is the third live album released by the U.S. pop group The Beach Boys. It was released in late 1973. In the U.S. the live album was their first live album since Beach Boys Concert released nine years earlier. Their second, Live in London, was released in the UK in 1970, but was not released in the U.S. until 1976. The Beach Boys in Concert gave the band their best chart peak since 1967's Wild Honey by reaching number 25, and earning them their first gold record since 1966's Best of The Beach Boys. The album is now available on a single-disc CD. The cover art includes a rendition of Cyrus Dallin's statue Appeal to the Great Spirit. Background Compiled from two separate U.S. concert tours in late 1972 and mid-1973, The Beach Boys In Concert was initially submitted to Reprise Records as a single live disc and was rejected, before expanding into a double album. Highlights include updated interpretations of "Caroline, No", "You Still Believe in Me", "Heroes and Villains", "Don't Worry Baby", and "Surfer Girl". Of the newer material, "Marcella", "Sail On, Sailor", "Funky Pretty", and "The Trader" are joined, among others, with Holland out-take "We Got Love", which makes its debut here on a Beach Boys album. The Beach Boys in Concert (Brother/Reprise 2RS 6484) hit No. 25 in the US during a chart stay of 24 weeks. This is the only live album and the final album on which Blondie Chaplin and Ricky Fataar appeared as official members, as both departed the band's line-up in late 1973 and late 1974 respectively. Track listing All tracks written by Brian Wilson and Mike Love, unless otherwise noted. # "Sail On, Sailor" (Brian Wilson, Tandyn Almer, Ray Kennedy, Jack Rieley, Van Dyke Parks) – 3:21 # "Sloop John B" (Trad., Arr. Brian Wilson) – 3:12 # "The Trader" (Carl Wilson, Rieley) – 4:46 # "You Still Believe in Me" (Brian Wilson, Tony Asher) – 2:58 # "California Girls" – 2:57 # "Darlin'" – 2:21 # "Marcella" (Brian Wilson, Almer, Rieley) – 3:55 # "Caroline, No" (Brian Wilson, Asher) – 3:04 # "Leaving This Town" (Carl Wilson, Ricky Fataar, Blondie Chaplin, Love) – 6:59 # "Heroes and Villains" (Brian Wilson, Parks) – 3:51 # "Funky Pretty" (Brian Wilson, Rieley, Love) – 4:04 # "Let the Wind Blow" – 4:22 # "Help Me, Rhonda" – 4:59 # "Surfer Girl" (Brian Wilson) – 2:35 # "Wouldn't It Be Nice" (Brian Wilson, Asher, Love) – 2:45 # "We Got Love" (Fataar, Chaplin, Love) – 5:25 # "Don't Worry Baby" (Brian Wilson, Roger Christian) – 3:11 # "Surfin' U.S.A." (Chuck Berry, Brian Wilson) – 2:49 # "Good Vibrations" – 4:49 # "Fun, Fun, Fun" – 3:16 Personnel ;The Beach Boys * Carl Wilson – vocals, lead guitar, electric piano * Dennis Wilson – vocals, electric piano, Moog synthesizer * Mike Love – vocals, tambourine, electro-Theremin * Alan Jardine – vocals, rhythm guitar * Blondie Chaplin – lead guitar, bass guitar, vocals * Ricky Fataar – drums, rhythm guitar, pedal steel guitar, flute, vocals ;Additional musicians * Ed Carter – bass guitar, lead guitar * Billy Hinsche – piano, electric piano, guitar * Robert Kenyatta – percussion * Mike Kowalski – drums, percussion * Carli Muñoz – organ, electric piano Unreleased version The original version of The Beach Boys in Concert was a single disc set. The track lineup was as follows: ;Side 1 # "Wouldn't It Be Nice" # "Leaving This Town" # "Heroes and Villains" # "Marcella" # "You Need a Mess of Help To Stand Alone" ;Side 2 # "Let the Wind Blow" # "Do It Again" # "Wild Honey" # "Fun Fun Fun" # "Jumpin' Jack Flash" * The version of "Heroes and Villains" from this album was later released on the Endless Harmony Soundtrack CD. Sources * The Beach Boys in Concert CD booklet notes, Paul Williams, c.2000. * "The Nearest Faraway Place: Brian Wilson, The Beach Boys and the Southern California Experience", Timothy White, c. 1994. * "Top Pop Singles 1955-2001", Joel Whitburn, c. 2002. * "Top Pop Albums 1955-2001", Joel Whitburn, c. 2002. * Allmusic.com References Category:The Beach Boys live albums Category:1973 live albums Category:Capitol Records live albums Category:Reprise Records live albums Category:Brother Records live albums Category:Albums produced by the Beach Boys Category:1973 albums